


Batting for Gold

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Baseball, Broken Bones, Gen, Injury, Olympics, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Baseball is making its return to the summer Olympic games, and Japan has every intention of going for gold. Japan’s national team is made up of some heavy hitters who won’t back down to the competition or each other. The team is young and inexperienced and with so many bold personalities the guys are constantly bickering. They need to step up to the plate as they make their debut on the world stage.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu Olympics Bang





	Batting for Gold

“I still don’t see why we have to stay in the village,” Oikawa hefted his duffle bag higher on his shoulder, complaining for the millionth time about the issue of staying in the dorm-like residency of the Olympic village. “We live in Tokyo. We all have apartments here.”

“I have a house—” Kuroo clamped a hand over Kenma’s mouth. He already had a headache. He didn’t need to hear Oikawa go off about anything else today.

“Team sleepover,” Tendou sang merrily, pushing his way into the main area of where their team was going to be housed for the duration of the games. Ushijima quirked a brow at him as he calmly followed him into the room.

“It’s not all that different from our training camps,” Kunimi pointed out, earning an amused huff from Kindaichi.

“I call rooming with Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped, dumping his backpack onto the couch as he took in the room in awe.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima shook his head, trying to hide the pink coloring that was creeping up to his cheeks.

“You’re not choosing your roommates.” Ukai was leaning on the doorframe of their team lounge, looking uninterested as he scrolled through something on his phone. Twenty-four athletes turned to stare at him in horror. When he realized the room had gone silent, Ukai looked back up at his players. “Relax, would you? I tried to pair you up with the people you hang out with the most.” He finally stopped fiddling with his phone and tucked it away into his pocket.

All at once, everyone’s phone began to go off, announcing that they had an incoming text. It was a list in their group chat with the room assignments. A few guys cheered or made noises and comments of satisfaction. It was the Miya twins that seemed upset by their assignment, with each other.

“No, absolutely not. I cannot be forced to share a living space with him.” Atsumu jerked a thumb towards his brother. Osamu rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure I drew the short straw, huh? Coach, do you hate me?” Osamu seemed to accept his fate.

“Tsukki--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima cut off Yamaguchi before he could finish whatever overly cheerful comment he was about to make. His face was growing hot again as he covered his face with his hand. Daichi wasn’t doing much better. His neck was red, and Sugawara was giggling at whatever it was he just whispered into his ear. Kuroo grinned at Kenma, who wasn’t even paying attention since he was too focused on his game to care about the room assignments.

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!” Bokuto draped himself over Akaashi’s back and shoulders, sagging against him. Akaashi simply pat his arm in agreement.

Sakusa and Kageyama stood in the small space of their room. Neither made a move to claim a bed. They stared at one another.

"Pick a side. That will be your side until the games are over. Please keep your germs and belongings on your half of the room."

"Excuse me?" Kageyama tipped his chin upwards, staring down Sakusa. "I can't exactly control my _germs_."

"Do your best." Sakusa brushed off the clear hostility radiating from Kageyama. "If you're not going to pick a side, I will." Sakusa set his bags down on one of the two beds. The tension between them was thick, and it wasn’t much better across the hall.

Atsumu and Osamu were fighting over one of the beds. Yamaguchi was walking by when he almost got hit by a duffle bag that one of them threw out of the room. He vaguely wondered if they would both survive staying here at this rate.

***

The guys were in various states of preparation for the game. The starters and those that made up the batting line up were mostly stretching out, loosening up for the upcoming match. It was the matchup they were dreading, though some of them refused to admit that they were nervous about taking on the America team.

The Americans were the favorite to take gold. They’d managed a clean sweep in the prelims, beating all seven competitors. Japan only scored five runs against them, granted everyone seemed to be having an off day when they faced the American’s earlier. There had been so many minor mistakes that lead to major consequences. They just hadn't been in the game. They were determined to prevent a repeat of their terrible performance.

Kageyama took a calming breath before scratching at the mount with the toe of his cleat and taking his position. His blue eyes locked onto Akaashi’s. Akaashi gave him a firm nod and Kageyama drove a fast ball towards home plate, his aim on Akaashi’s waiting mitt. It didn’t make it, the batter connecting with the ball easily.

Luckily, the ball was a pop-up and Ushijima was able to catch it easily, securing their first out for the first inning. Ushijima tossed the ball back to Kageyama. He wiped the ball on his pants while he waited for the next batter to get himself positioned on the plate in front of Akaashi.

With the nod of approval, Kageyama let the ball fly. No swing, the ump called a strike once the ball connected solidly with Akaashi’s mitt. The same was true for the second pitch. On the third the batter swung. He made contact, but barely. It clipped the bat and still wound up in Akaashi’s possession. With one ball and two strikes, Akaashi tossed it back to Kageyama for the next pitch.

This time there was a solid connection from the batter. The ump quickly called it as a foul, going up and backwards rather than forwards. Their batter took a few steps back, readjusting his gloves and helmet.

Kageyama’s next pitch was bad. Hitting the dirt on the inside of the plate. He winced as Akaashi quickly scooped it up and sent it back his way. Oikawa yelled something at him from the dugout about keeping the ball off the ground. Squaring his shoulders, Kageyama sent another fast ball towards Akaashi. The batter picked it up and took off for first base where Kuroo was watching the ball intently as it shot off towards second base.

Bokuto snagged the ball of the ground and got it over to Kuroo as fast as he could, his body spinning as he chucked the ball to first base. Kuroo caught it, his foot already on the bag, but it was too late. The batter had already touched the base and was currently running through. No good. One out and one batter on base.

“You got this!” Sugawara practically screamed from his place in the dugout.

“Strike ‘em out, Kageyama!” Tanaka helpfully added, it looked like he was trying to give the runner an intimidating look from across the field. Perhaps it would have had more impact if he were actually on the diamond and not warming the bench at the moment. Kageyama’s lower lip shifted out a little bit as he nodded in confirmation at his teammates.

With the ball back in his hands, Kageyama readied himself for the pitch. He sent Akaashi a perfect fast ball, but it was sent into play by the batter who got a decent connection on it. However, it was popped up and going too far right. Kuroo basically had to hit the fence between him and the spectators to snag the ball, but he managed and got them their second out for the inning.

“I want to bat! Let’s wrap this up!” Bokuto complained, fidgeting with his hat. Kuroo laughed while Tendou tipped his head at him. Tendou wanted to get some action with the ball. He wasn’t part of the batting line up after all.

Ball. Ball. Kageyama scowled at his hand, irritated that he had thrown a ball. Once the batter returned to the box, having stepped out to take a few practice swings and adjust his gloves, Akaashi shifted behind him. He was now crouched more to the left of the place, leaning in with his glove where he wanted Kageyama to send the ball. Ball, again. Kageyama huffed out a breath, before making another pitch.

“Dammit,” he shook his head as Akaashi threw it back to him, the batter now walking to first, pushing the player who was already on first over to second.

“Where’s that pinpoint precision at today?” Tendou called, his eyebrows shooting upwards.

“Don’t get nervous on us, Kageyama.” Matsukawa chimed in, egging Kageyama on. Honestly, it was terrible having Tendou and Matsukawa so close together on the field. It was even worse when Hanamaki was on second. The three of them were chaos. Not that Bokuto was much better, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki vibed off one another on a different level.

“Mattsun could pitch better!” Hanamki called, startling Sugawara who he was standing behind. Yamaguchi gapped at the comment. Matsukawa was notoriously the worst pitcher on the team. He was terrible. It was a wonder how his skills as a third basemen were as good as they were based on the performance he gave if he was ever put on the pitcher mound. The peanut gallery, Tendou, Matsukawa, Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto, all thought this was hilarious and were currently trying to calm their cackling. Kageyama was not impressed. Atsumu was lingering in the dugout, arms crossed over his chest as he gave Kageyama a smug smirk. If Kageyama wasn’t cutting it out there, Atsumu would be put out on the mound.

Angrily, Kageyama sent a wicked fast ball in the direction of home plate. Akaashi was sure it would have been another ball had the batter not nailed it way into left field. Ushijima had to go deep in order to catch the ball, his back nearly touching the back wall. It was their final out.

Akaashi yanked off his head gear as he made his way towards the dugout. Atsumu intersected him on the way, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to catch some of my pitches?”

“Perhaps in a few innings.” Atsumu blinked at the dry response.

“Come on, he’s throwing balls out there. You think coach is really going to keep him on the mound?”

“It’s too early to make substitution calls.”

“It’s fine,” Atsumu waved off Akaashi’s rationale despite its accuracy. It would do them no good to have Kageyama hanging out on the bench. He can’t return to the mound if Atsumu replaces him. They needed him to get more batters used to straight laced fast balls before Sakusa ultimately wrapped up the game with his breaking balls.

“Atsumu, please shut up,” Osamu flipped his hat around to sit backwards on his head as he hopped down into the dugout with the rest of the team. Atsumu growled at his brother. They were fiercely competitive with one another despite playing completely different positions. It pissed Atsumu off to no end that Osamu was a starter and he wasn’t.

Bokuto bounced on the balls of his feet, ready to bat. He was a power hitter and the first in the line up. He was ready to kick off the game and set the pace for his teammates. He stepped up to the plate, bending at the knees and raising the bat over his shoulder. His large, owl-like eyes zeroed in on the pitcher, waiting, ready for the pitch.

With ease, Bokuto’s bat cracked against the ball, sending it out to left field. He cringed as he watched the trajectory of the ball. It was a pop-up. The ball was easily caught and Bokuto visibly deflated as he retreated to the dugout. Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder as they passed one another.

Kuroo took his place at home plate. He watched the first two pitches, two strikes. He remained calm, biding his time for a pitch that looked good. He took the calculated risk of not swinging at the next pitch. Ball. He was still in it.

The next pitch looked good. Kuroo swung, but the connection was poor. Foul ball. Kuroo took a step away from the box to readjust his gloves, breathing and calming his nerves. Stepping back into the box Kuroo twisted his grip on his bat.

The pitch was low. Kuroo wanted to move, step back out of the way, but he stood his ground and let the ball hit the dirt and bounce over his foot. He squinted, unsure of the pitcher and what his pitches typically consisted of so far. The next pitch came and Kuroo swung before he could overthink it. It was low and not an overly powerful hit, but the ball drove straight through the diamond, hitting the ground and bouncing slightly at second base. The opposing second baseman threw the ball to first, but Kuroo was running through before it hit the first baseman’s glove. _Safe_.

Daichi rolled his neck as he took Kuroo’s place in the batter’s box. Kuroo nodded at him from first base where he had taken a lead off, standing a few steps from the bag, ready to break for second base.

Swinging at the first pitch, Daichi groaned inwardly. It was a foul ball, but it was a pop fly in the direction of first base. Out number two. Daichi shrugged as he passed Ushijima. Ushijima was meant to be their clean up hitter, but, of course, that required them to actually get on base first.

Ushijima was team Japan’s sole left handed player. He positioned himself on the opposite side of the plate. The first two pitches ended in balls. Third was a strike. Ushijima remained level headed. Ball. Ushijima walked to first base, pushing Kuroo over to second.

Ironically, Ushijima, possibly the calmest player on the team, was followed up by the most anxious. Well, one of the most anxious. Asahi was a power hitter, but his demeanor didn’t quite express that. He always felt a bit nauseous when he stepped up to bat, even though he knew he was good at it.

Asahi swung at the first pitch. It connected and flew out to left field. He made the outfielder work for it, but he did catch it making their third out for the inning. Kuroo swore under his breath while the teams made their way to their respective dugouts to switch positions.

“I’m sorry--” Asahi started, but he was cut off by Sugawara nailing him in the gut.

“Don’t stress,” Sugawara told him cheerfully. “You’ll hit us a home run in the next inning.”

“You weren’t the only one to get out ya’ know,” Atsumu pointed out, fiddling with his glove. He wasn’t taking the mound, but he still picked it up on instinct.

“I got out on the first pitch too,” Daichi said sympathetically, patting his friend on the back. Bokuto was also still sulking, but Akaashi was kneeling in front of him on the bench, talking to him in a hushed tone. His eyes seemed to light up as Akaashi put on his catcher’s helmet over his backwards facing hat. They filed out with their teammates to take their places on the field.

With the second inning underway, Kageyama wiped the ball on his pants before making the first pitch. It was a solid pitch, and the batter got a solid hit on it too. It drove straight back into center field, right into the gap between Osamu and Ushijima. They both scrambled to get it quickly. Osamu snagged it and quickly sent it to Bokuto’s waiting glove on second base. The runner tried to make it a double, but Bokuto managed to tap him with his gloved hand before he was able to dive onto the base. Osamu did a little fist pump as he saw the ref call the out. First pitch of the second inning and their first out.

Second batter up. He swung at Kageyama’s first pitch, but it was a foul. The umpire had to hand off a spare ball to Akaashi to send back to Kageyama for the next pitch. The batter paced out of the batter’s box to collect himself before prepping for the pitch again. Kageyama inwardly cringed, the pitch being lower than he wanted, but the batter swung and missed. Kageyama watched carefully, the batter kept taking a little step and swinging his bat in circles. It was kind of irritating Kageyama. He threw a ball. Akaashi returned the ball and shifted, signalling where he wanted Kageyama’s pitch to go.

The batter connected with the next pitch, sending a low liner into center field. Osamu stumbled, running and being indecisive if he wanted to dive for the ball or not. He managed to catch the ball and remain upright, getting the second out for the top of the inning.

Kageyama threw another ball, but his second pitch was picked up by the batter, sending a light hit towards first. Kuroo had to step away from the base to grab it. Kageyama covered, getting his foot on the bag and catching Kuroo’s pass. Third out. Team Japan was back up to bat.

Iwaizumi was next in their batting lineup. He ignored the cat calls from Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he made his way out to the plate. He watched the first two pitches, barely connecting with the third getting himself a foul. He connected with the next pitch as well, but it was a foul, a less than desirable one, as Iwaizumi watched in fear as the ball went right into his team's dugout. Oikawa was cackling as he walked from one side to the other while Hanamaki waved a towel above his head as if it were a white flag of surrender.

“Hit it that way!” Matsukawa called, pointing in the direction of the field. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was called out after the next pitch and retreated to join his teammates in the dugout where he was sure to get razzed for his foul ball.

Tanaka was getting hyped up as he replaced Iwaizumi at the plate. Tanaka was an average batter. Not amazing, but not bad either. He could hold his own, but he wasn’t expected to clean up the bases like Ushijima. He watched the first pitch before swinging for the second. He hit a fly ball to the infield. The second and first basemen both moved for it, but it was ultimately caught and Tanaka became the second out for the bottom of the second. He let a string of profanities leave his mouth as he told Osamu to get his ass on base.

Osamu swung for the first pitch. He sent it to left field. He easily made it to first base. Matsukawa was the final batter in their line up before it cycled back to Bokuto. He was determined to get Osamu around the bases. He swings for the first pitch but misses. He repeats it again getting himself two consecutive strikes. Matsukawa watches the third pitch, but it’s good and earns him his third and final strike.

Top of the third, and the score is currently tied at zero. They really needed to start getting some runs in if they wanted to make it past the semifinals. At least they were holding off the Americans from scoring any runs as well.

“Atsumu, you’re up,” Ukai barked. He considered swapping out Akaashi as well, but decided that he wanted him to catch for Atsumu as well.

“Don’t suck,” Osamu supplied helpfully, shoving Atsumu’s glove against his chest. Atsumu glared at his twin, but took his mitt.

“Looks like you won’t be seeing any action this inning,” Atsumu quipped back as he sauntered out to take the mound. Osamu rolled his eyes as he jogged out to his place in center field.

Atsumu’s first pitch was low, making Osamu snort softly to himself. The next one was high and Osamu rolled his eyes. When the next pitch was also a ball, Osamu finally broke and called out to Atsumu.

“Don’t you dare walk him!” Atsumu whirled around to give his brother a look. Leave it to Osamu to light a fire under Atsumu despite them being on the same team and playing entirely different positions.

Atsumu threw a strike that the batter didn’t swing at, followed by the batter hitting his next pitch into right field. Iwaizumi ran for it, but didn’t quite make it. Luckily, it was just barely a foul ball and didn’t result in the American’s getting a runner on base. The batter was struck out with the next pitch after he swung at it and missed. Atsumu counted it as a win.

He kicked off the next batter with another ball and Akaashi had to shift himself to the side in order to ensure he was easily snagging the pitches which were veering to the side. The next pitch hit the same spot resulting in another ball. Luckily, Atsumu corrected and drove the next two straight down the plate and got two strikes on the batter. The next pitch was bad, nearly in the dirt. The batter was walking to first, much to Atsumu’s frustration.

Strike. Ball. Ball. Ball. Strike. Ball. He walked another batter. Now the American’s had two runners on base, both having been walked by Atsumu’s pitches. He bit the inside of his cheek. He managed to get in and replace Kageyama, but he wasn’t having a positive impact so far.

Determined to be an asset, Atsumu shockingly threw the ball to Kuroo at first. The runner was only two steps off the bag, but he was adjusting his glove and wasn’t prepared for the play. Kuroo caught the ball and tagged the player out as he dove for the bag. Out.

With two strikes and no balls, the next batter hit a grounder into right field. Iwaizumi got the ball to Kuroo as fast as he could. No out, but they managed to hold each runner at one base. There was one runner on first and one on third now. They needed to keep the player on third in check. They didn’t want him to score a run. Matsukawa gave him a lazy look, challenging him to try and steal home.

The next batter hit a base hit into right field on the first pitch. One runner in, two runners in. Japan was now behind with a score of two to nothing in favor of the American team. Atsumu, Akaashi, and Kuroo found themselves called to the mound by Ukai. Kuroo and Ukai were only there for a brief moment before breaking away. Atsumu and Akaashi lingered for a bit longer before Akaashi moved back behind home plate.

The next batter managed a hit in the direction of third. Matsukawa got his hands on it quickly, stopping the runner on his base from making a break for home, but also not getting the out on first.

First pitch on the following batter was a strike, but Akaashi quickly got his hands on the ball and whipped it out to second base to Bokuto. Bokuto tried to tag out the runner, who was attempting to steal, but wasn’t fast enough and the runner was safe. Now there were two runners in scoring positions.

The batter connected with the first pitch, but it was a foul. Another foul. The next ball drove into left field. Unfortunately, Ushijima was in a bad spot, having pulled in to tighten up on the runners. The ball rolled into the back wall while Ushijima ran for it. By the time he got his hands on the ball two runners were in and the batter had gotten himself a double. Four to nothing.

Strike. Ball. Ball. And the runner stole third uncontested. The batter managed another base hit, getting himself on first while bringing in a fifth run for the Americans for this inning.

Atsumu pitched a ball way inside, nearly hitting the batter, then the batter landed one into center field earning himself a base run. There were now runners on first and second. The player on second quickly stole and got himself on third.

First base runner tried to steal, but Akaashi shut it down, forcing him back onto the bag. Foul. Ball. Ball. And the first base runner stole second. Strike. The batter hit the next pitch towards second. Tendou managed to get the ball and force the out, bringing the top of the inning to an end.

Back at the top of the order, Bokuto took the plate. He holds for the first pitch, earning himself a strike. The next pitch came in, a curve ball. Bokuto leaned back, fearing it was too close to him, but the ump called it a strike. Bokuto, fueled by his sudden irritation with the last call, hits the next pitch, but he doesn't bother to run as his, the catcher, and the ump’s gazes all go straight up to watch the foul go high into the air and backwards. Bokuto gets a solid hit on the next pitch, straight back into right field as he takes a single.

Kuroo was up. He hit the first pitch, catching himself off guard with his haste to hit the ball. He runs for first while the ball goes to second. Bokuto slides, but the second baseman steps on the bag forcing him out before getting the ball to first base where Kuroo was just short. Two outs for Japan.

Daichi stepped up to the plate with a bit more pressure on him. He’d been hoping to send at least Bokuto home, but now he had no runners on the bases. Ball. Strike. Then he hooks the ball into right field, the same opening that most of the good hits this game, from both sides, seemed to be going. Daichi gets a single and now Ushijima was up to bat.

Ushijima hooks a foul to start off. He makes a partial swing. Strike. Another foul came off his bat, followed by yet another foul ball. The next pitch hit the dirt. Ushijima seemed unbothered as he nailed another ball into a strong foul that fell into the stands. He holds and takes a strike after not swinging at the next pitch. With two strikes, Ushijima was on the cusp of being the third and final out for the inning, but he connected with the next pitch and it wasn’t a foul this time. The left fielder ran for it, even jumped at the wall trying to snag it, but it was a futile effort. Ushijima had just hit a home run. He took an easy jog around the diamond, Daichi having run in just before him. Team Japan cheers and takes turns patting Ushijima’s back or offering him high fives, which he awkwardly returns.

Asahi swallows thickly. A home run is a tough act to follow. He watches the first pitch, strike. The second and third came in too close as balls. He swings at the fourth pitch, but misses. He can feel the sweat on his palms within his gloves. Another two balls walks Asahi to first.

Iwaizumi swung a strike to start off his second round at bat. Strike two. Ball. And he swung and missed again, making three strikes. Iwaizumi was out and the inning was done. He half expected to get shit from Oikawa at the very least, but Oikawa was quiet as he came back into the dugout to swap his helmet for his hat and grab his mitt.

Atsumu was up to pitch again. Osamu hackled him for walking so many runners in the last inning, so he came into this one with conviction. His first pitch was strong, the batter going for it, but hitting a foul. His next pitch was solid, getting a strike, followed by a ball. The batter hits the next one as a pop foul. Atsumu and Matsukawa both run for it. Akaashi isn’t sure they’ll make it. He throws off his catcher’s mask in order to see better and also goes for the ball. He catches it, Matsukawa running into him in the process. It’s not a bad collision, Matsukawa having been able to slow himself enough for a light impact. He dropped an arm around Akaashi. They walked in the general direction of Akaashi’s helmet that way, Akaashi handing the ball over to Matsukawa to throw in to Atsumu.

Ball. Foul. Ball. Strike. Ball. Ball, and the batter was walking.

Strike. The runner on first tried to steal, but he was forced back to the bag. Ball. Strike. Strike. That makes two outs for the top of the fourth. Three straight strikes and Japan was back up to bat, starting off with Tanaka.

After two balls, Tanaka hits a breaking ball into left field and takes a single. He hops up and down on the bag as Osamu steps up to bat. Osamu manages to avoid getting hit by an inside ball. The next ball is also inside, but this time it hits his bat, nearly hitting his hands. He drops the bat and steps out of the batter box. He manages a foul and then doesn't swing and gets called for his final strike.

Four balls and five fouls. Matsukawa made eye contact with Hanamaki before he walked to first with a little eyebrow waggle, making Hanamaki laugh. With only one out for the bottom of the fourth, Japan was back at the top of the batting order, bringing Bokuto to the plate with Tanaka on second and Matsukawa on first.

Bokuto wanted to hit the ball, and at three balls and one strike, he did. It was, regretfully, a pop to center which was easily caught sending Bokuto out. Kuroo nodded as he stepped up. He watched two balls before he swung. He got a nice contact on the ball and it surprisingly went out of the field giving Kuroo a home run and tying up the game. Tanaka and Matsukawa waited for him to round the bases before giving him high fives and Tanaka smacked the back of Kuroo’s helmet. They were pumped.

Daichi hoped to continue the momentum, but ended up getting called out after hitting to third and not being fast enough to beat the ball to the bag at first.

With Japan back in the field, Atsumu pitched a strike then the batter sent a ball into the infield. He was called out at first.

After two balls, two strikes, and a foul, the batter manages to get a good hit off Atsumu. The ball goes deep into the outfield between center and right. Osamu and Iwaizumi both run for it. Iwaizumi gets there first, catching it off the wall and throwing it hard into second where Bokuto was waiting on the edge of the grass, he missed the catch and it bounced. Tendou had come over to cover the base from short and caught it, but the batter had slid into second and was safe.

The game paused while the umps all came together to discuss. It was a hard call. The ball may have hit high enough for it to be called a home run. The teams and spectators were on edge while the conversations continued and the instant playbacks were reviewed.

It was deemed a home run. America now took the lead, six to five. The opposing team was excited by this call, team Japan not so much.

The next batter had a few pitches sent his way before he hit one into left field. Ushijima dove for the low ball and caught it before it hit the ground earning their second out for the top of the fifth. The next batter was also caught out, this time by Tendou in the shortstop position. That made three outs, sending America out onto the field and Japan to bat.

“Hit a home run,” Tendou told Ushijima from where he was laying upside down on the bench. It didn’t look very comfortable in Ushijima’s opinion, but Tendou was a weird guy, so he didn’t question it. He simply nodded and headed out to the plate.

Ushijima’s eyes lingered on the scoreboard for a moment before he raised his bat, ready for the pitch. He swung for the first pitch, it was a good, solid pitch, but Ushijima somehow missed. He didn’t let the mistake get to him as the next pitch came in too far from the plate, resulting in a ball. He got the next pitch, but it hit the dirt near first. The first baseman scooped it up and tagged Ushijima, not the bag, in order to get the out. It was frustrating.

Asahi unfortunately struck out next at the bat, giving Kindaichi an apologetic smile as they passed one another. This wasn’t how Kindaichi wanted to step up to the plate, replacing Iwaizumi in the batting order.

He swung at the first pitch, a bit nervous. He connected, but it was an easily caught fly to left field which earned them their third out for the inning and sent the teams back to their dugouts to begin the sixth.

Atsumu took a deep breath and he took his place on the mound. Ukai had already given him the heads up that this was his last inning. Sakusa would be wrapping up the game. They didn’t want to wear any one pitcher out too much, they would be playing again tomorrow after all, regardless of this game’s outcome.

He threw a solid pitch. The batter seemed to agree because he swung. The batter took off for first while Ushijima in left field got control of the ball as quickly as he could. He sent it in to second base, thinking that the runner might try for a double. He stayed on first.

The next pitch was a ball. Atsumu tried to calm down. He stumbled during the next pitch, a rookie mistake, resulting in a second ball. He cursed quietly under his breath, adjusting his hat before pitching another ball followed by a strike. With a solid connection on the next pitch Osamu bolted for the back wall, thinking that he might have a chance to catch the ball. Unfortunately, it sank easily a few rows deep into the crowd. A home run.

The next batter got only one strike, but Atsumu ended up walking him after pitching too many balls. His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he heard a handful of disgruntled fans in the crowd. He needed to get it together. He’d given up too many runs and walked too many players.

Atsumu caught Ukai’s gaze and his stomach dropped. He knew exactly what was coming. Sakusa had already been in the bullpen warming up, so he was ready to step in and take the mound, it just wasn’t supposed to be until the next inning. Atsumu was being switched mid inning.

Sakusa had his mitt tucked under his arm as he walked out on the field. Atsumu refused to meet his gaze as he retreated to the dugout. Sakusa did a few extra light wrist stretches as he and Akaashi met on the mound to talk briefly. Once Akaashi got back behind the plate the batter stepped up for the pitch.

The first pitch was a ball, and it bounced off the edge of Akasshi’s mit, causing it to land in the dirt and roll a bit. He quickly got it back under control and sent it back to Sakusa. The next pitch was hit out to left field, but Osamu was closer than Ushijima. He got the ball and hesitated briefly before sending a gentle lob to Bokuto on second. They now had runners on both first and second.

Strike. Strike. Akaashi gave a subtle nod to Sakusa. The first pitch was bad, but they were easily matching up the way they did in practice. Foul. Ball. And a third strike. It was their first out for the inning.

Strike. Ball. Strike. Strike. The batter swung, but missed getting his last strike. Akaashi wasted no time throwing the ball to third base where the runner from second had been trying to steal the base. Matsukawa, in one fluid motion, caught the ball and lunged to tag the player who dived for the bag. Out. That was three for the top of the sixth.

Tanaka whooped as he swapped his hat for his batting helmet.

“Watch how it’s done boys,” he winked at his teammates. Sugawara rolled his eyes and Daichi chuckled softly, patting Tanaka on the helmet.

“Give ‘em hell,” Kuroo chimed in with a shit eating grin.

“Oh, I plan to,” Tanaka grinned as he waltzed out to the plate. He watched the first pitch, from a new pitcher. Strike. He swung at the next one, another strike. Ball. The pitcher seemed to hesitate before the next pitch, but once he threw the ball Tanaka zeroed in on it and sent it between center and right field. Both outfielders for team USA went for it, but it bounced off the wall and into the dirt. They scrambled for it, throwing it to shortstop, but it was too late. Tanaka had gotten a double.

Osamu smiled as he followed up Tanaka. He wasn’t worried about sending him home, just getting himself on base. Strike. Ball. Osamu tightened his grip, ready for the pitch. He swung and missed. He heard the sound of the ball hitting metal and a chill rushed over his body. He reacted on instinct, immediately forgetting about the ball and where it was, his hand finding the catcher’s bicep, concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” the catcher smiled at him. He had stood up from his position when the ball hit his mask, but he wasn’t injured. That’s why they wore masks. Otherwise he would be in a very different situation right now. Osamu nodded, letting go and taking a breath to right himself for the next pitch. He surprised himself with a nice hit, low and towards inner left field. It rolled and made the left fielder work to grab it. Tanaka was able to round third and get himself home while Osamu pulled a double, just in the nick of time.

Matsukawa high fived Tanaka as they passed one another. Strike. Ball. Strike. Three fouls in a row. Matsukawa made eye contact with Osamu who had taken a decent walking lead off second. Matsukawa wondered if and when Osamu would try to steal. Ball. Foul. Ball. Ball. And Matsukawa was walking to first. He grinned at Osamu, giving him a thumbs up.

Bokuto was basically vibrating with excitement as he stepped up to the plate. He wasted no time watching the ball, swinging for the first pitch. There was a satisfying crack of the bat and the ball flew straight down the line into left field, deep enough to hit the crowd. Bokuto just hit a home run, securing three more points for Japan. Osamu and Matsukawa greeted him at home plate with cheers and high fives. The three made their way into the dugout. Japan was now up by one.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Cheers, high fives, chest bumps all around.

“Nice hit, Bokuto,” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, giving him a hug as the excitement from the team died down. Team USA made the call to swap out their pitcher. Kuroo took a turn hugging Bokuto, patting him on the back, before he had to make his way up to bat.

He also didn’t waste any time watching the pitches, he swung for the first one and it went deep into right field. He booked it as the ball rolled to the corner of the diamond. He managed a double as the ball got tossed into first.

Daichi took two strikes watching the ball, hitting a foul followed by a slow roller to second. Kuroo made a break to third, but Daichi wasn’t fast enough to get on base. Ushijima offered him a nod of condolences before he went to the plate.

Ushijima watched. Ball. Ball. Ball. Strike. Strike. Strike. Ushijima shook his head as he became the second out for the bottom of the sixth.

Asahi tried to shake off his nerves. He hated being up to bat when there were two outs. Three balls. Two strikes. Asahi shook his head. He watched the next pitch closely. Ball, letting him walk to first. USA called for another pitcher switch.

Kindaichi met Kunimi’s eyes. He was in a bad position again. His second time up to bat and the team was sitting at two outs. With Kuroo on third, Kindaichi really wanted to get him home. Strike. Ball. And a solid connection. It was a fly to right, caught easily by the fielder. Kindaichi shook his head regretfully as he, Asahi, and Kuroo headed back to the dugout.

“Damnit, sorry…”

“Don’t mind,” Iwaizumi gave him a tight half smile.

“We got some runs that inning, let’s stop ‘em at the plate,” Daichi encouraged as the team switched gears for the top of the seventh.

Sakusa was on the mound again. His first pitch earned a strike, but the second was a slow roller to shortstop. Tendou snapped it up and got it to Kuroo on first. Out. Not a bad start to the inning.

Strike. Ball. Strike. Ball. Ball. Ball. Sakusa walked the batter to first.

The next batter didn’t hesitate. He hit the ball to second where Bokuto got it, stepped on the bag for a forced out and sent the ball to Kuroo for a double play also getting out the batter at first. Three outs and the inning was done. Short and sweet.

Tanaka was starting them off again. He grinned, sending it to center field on the first pitch. It was caught and Tanaka was out. He tried to shrug it off as Osamu made his way to the plate.

Ball. Strike. Foul. The next pitch was way inside. Osamu barely managed to jump back out of the way, he fell into the dirt as the ball bounced off the rim of the catcher’s mitt. That was a close one. The ball practically grazed his chest. That could have been ugly. Osamu smiles at the catcher from his place on the ground, picking up the ball and handing it to him. Yikes. The next pitch also came it tight. High and tight. Osamu narrowly avoided taking it to the jaw as he leaned out. His feet came out from under him and he fell on his back in the dirt. The catcher managed to snag the ball out of the air while Osamu rolled over, his helmet sliding off as he scrambled to his feet. He walked away from the plate, taking a second to breathe and calm his heart rate. The crowd made sounds of displeasure. If he didn’t know any better he would think that the pitcher was throwing them tight on purpose. The next pitch was another ball and Osamu walked to first.

Matsukawa quirked a brow at the pitcher. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this guy and his less than desirable pitches. He swung for the first and missed, but not on the second. He drilled the ball way out and scored a two run home run, getting himself and Osamu home. They shared a double high five at the plate and jogged into the dugout to an excited team. Matsuakwa and Hanamaki shared a look that no one else seemed to be able to decipher as Bokuto headed out to keep the momentum going.

Japan now had a three run lead, eleven to nine.

Bokuto’s enthusiasm quickly died out when the first pitch was wild, forcing him, and the ump, to duck out of the way. It hit the wall behind the plate with a thud. He looked to his team with wide eyes. What was up with this pitcher? After waiting out two strikes after being thrown off by the crazy first pitch, Bokuto swung for the next one. It was sent to second, but they got it to first before Bokuto could make it. Out.

Kuroo stared down the pitcher. Watching for the unpredictable pitches. Ball. Strike. Strike. Ball. Kuroo hit a fly to left. Easy catch and easy third out to wrap out the bottom of the seventh.

Sakusa’s first pitch of the inning was picked up, but sent in a foul ball back into the seats. He met Akaashi’s eyes and pitched a strike. Akaashi tossed it back to Sakusa. The next pitch would have been a strike, but the batter hit. It was a pop to third, which Matsukawa had no trouble catching and getting their first out.

With a new batter in the box Sakusa’s first pitch was bad. Too high and too far outside the batter’s box. Akaashi had to stand up to catch it. The next pitch was hit, but again, was a foul ball. Another foul. And the batter swung at the next pitch, which dropped too low out of the box, but it was the strike they needed to get him out.

Strike. Ball. Ball, and Akaashi didn’t manage to get his hands on the ball and it rolled away. Another ball. Sakusa shook his head, squaring his shoulders before getting himself ready to pitch. It was good. The batter swung, but missed. Two strikes and three balls. The next pitch would decide if this was going to be a quick inning or not.

Sakusa let the ball go, it's course was straight until it got to the batter's box. It looked good. The batter swung, missing the ball. It landed squarely in Akaashi's mitt, but he immediately dropped the ball when the batter's back swing managed to connect with the back of Akaashi's hand. A string of swears escaped Akaashi under his breath as he found himself already on his feet and walking away from the plate. The ump followed him, calling the play dead as he tried to get Akaashi to stop pacing back and forth. A hush fell over the stadium as the trainer for Japan's team rushed out onto the field. Sakusa remained on the plate, eyes wide in horror, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach.

Bokuto was the first player to abandon his position at second base and run over to peer over the shoulder of the trainer while he eased Akaashi's mitt off. Akaashi hissed with discomfort. Unsurprisingly, the back of his hand was an angry red and despite having just occurred it looked like it was already beginning to swell.

The batter was lingering nearby, but not intruding on the small circle of teammates that had taken Bokuto's lead and gone to see what the damage was. The only two on the field who hadn't joined them were Sakusa, who still looked like he was going to be sick, and Osamu, who had gone to Sakusa instead. He was speaking quietly to the pitcher, trying to calm whatever thoughts he had swimming through his mind at this point.

"Can you make a fist?" The trainer asked, gingerly holding Akaashi's hand in his. Akaashi winced and shook his head. He directed his eyes upward, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. The trailer's frown deepened. He pushed his thumb into the back of Akaashi's hand, earning a yelp of pain from the catcher.

"Be careful, jesus--" Bokuto snapped at the trainer, but he was cut off by Akaashi's own outburst.

"Shut up, Bokuto!" There was a collective shock from the team since Akaashi was one of the calmest on the team and never yelled, especially not at Bokuto. "Just... please, please be quiet..." Akaashi looked away from the concerned eyes of his team and the wounded eyes of Bokuto.

“It’s broken,” the trainer confirmed.

“I’m fine,” Akaashi grit out.

“You need to go to the hospital--”

“I’m staying.” Akaashi clearly wasn’t budging on the matter. “Just get me some ice or something.”

“Ice isn’t going to unbreak it,” the trainer said slowly.

“I know,” Akaashi looked away from his throbbing hand. “I want to stay with my team.”

Since the batter had swung and missed, it was his third strike and the teams were switching. Akaashi found a place on the bench where his teammates, Atsumu and Oikawa in particular, were gawking at him and his hand.

“Tsukishima,” Ukai barked. “You’re going in at the top of the next inning. Get loosened up.”

Daichi tried to ignore the chaos as he went out to bat. Strike. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He hit the next pitch, but it was a high foul down the right of the field. Daichi took a long, shallow breath, adjusting his grip on the bat. He hit a grounder toward shortstop, but he wasn’t fast enough. They got him out on first.

Ushijima nailed the first pitch, it looked good. The team held their breath, thinking that it was going to be a homerun, but it didn’t quite make it and the outfielder just managed to jump and catch it, his back against the wall.

Asahi walked out to the plate, wide eyed and concerned, both about the two quick outs and the fact Akaashi just got his hand smashed. He swung and missed at the first pitch, the second coming in in the strike zone, but he didn’t swing for it, and the third was a ground ball. The next pitch connected, but it was caught at second, making Asahi the last out for the eighth inning.

“Ready?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima, who was just finishing up getting his catcher’s gear on.

“No,” Tsukishima admitted, not elaborating further before he stalked out to take his place behind the plate. Sakusa was still thrown off by the events of the last inning. His first pitch was a ball and the second was clearly good since the batter hit a homerun off it. Ushijima had run for it, just in case, but it sank into the seats.

Ball. Ball. And the batter hit it between Ushijima and Osamu out in the field. Osamu got to it first after it bounced off the wall. The runner got to second before they got the ball in.

Sakusa pitched another ball, but Tsukishima held it, keeping his eye on the runner on second. The runner got back on the bag and Tsukishima finally returned the ball to Sakusa. Strike. Ball. Once again, the batter got a solid hit and pulled off another homerun. This brought in two more points and tied up the game. Sakusa shook his head.

Akaashi watched carefully from the dugout, an icepack on his hand. He was frustrated. He wanted to be out on the field. Rationally, he knew that him being out there wouldn’t have changed the fact the batter’s had gotten two home runs already, but it didn’t change the fact that sitting on the bench made him antsy.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as the next batter hit a solid ball. Another. Home. Run. Seriously? Two in a row? Sakusa bit the inside of his cheek. This wasn’t looking good.

Strike. And a solid hit, but it was high towards center. Osamu didn’t even have to move to catch it.

“Oikawa!” Ukai’s eyes narrowed at the pitcher.

“Yeah?”

“You warm?”

“Of course,” Oikawa had been sent to the bullpen at the start of the inning after the first homerun. Now Ukai was making the substitution. Sakusa was coming out of the game. Did he want to keep pitching? Yes, but he also recognized that his pitches were off. He wasn’t an asset to the team right now.

Oikawa rolled his shoulders as he sauntered out to the mound. His first pitch wasn’t great, a ball, but he got a strike on the next, and the batter hit a foul off the third. The batter got a solid grounder towards third. Matsukawa dove for it. He stumbled as he got to his feet, but still managed to whip it on over to first and secure the out.

Strike. Foul. Strike. That was their third out. Oikawa smiled prettily at the batter as he made his way to the dugout.

“Don’t get cocky, Shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa joined the team.

“I got them out, didn’t I?”

“Technically,” Matsukawa interjected. “Kuroo and I got the second out. You had nothing to do with that.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him.

Kindaichi was up to bat. For the first time, he felt at ease coming in. There was less pressure. Sort of. They did need to score some runs if they wanted to pull out a win. The first two pitches were wild, both balls. Strike, and Kindaichi hit a foul off the next. High ball, the catcher jumped to try and catch it, but it bounced off his glove. Ball, and Kindaichi was walking to first.

Tanaka hit the first pitch, but it was a foul.

“Damn,” he murmured. He wanted to swing at the next, but it was a ball and he held off. Tanaka hit the next one deep into the field. He ran for first, Kindaichi beelining for second. Watching the ball, Kindaichi booked it for third. He slid as the ball came in to the third baseman, but he was safe. Tanaka shifted to second while the ball was sent to third. His hit was officially a double.

Osamu felt good as he stepped up to the plate. He hit a foul off the first pitch, a base hit off the second. Kindaichi came home while Osamu got to first. Tanaka darted for third while he had the chance. Osamu took his lead and went for second. The score was tied once again. They needed one more run to secure the game.

Matsukawa grinned as he was given an intentional walk to first. With the bases now loaded, it would be a force out on any base.

Bokuto walked out to bat, no outs bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, tie game. It seemed promising. Normally, he would be pumped right about now, but he was stuck on Akaashi and his now broken hand.

Ball. Foul. Bokuto hit a hard ball down the left line, it looked good, but went too far left. Another foul. Ball. Bokuto hit the next one, foul, and his bat snapped. Kuroo ran a new bat up to him.

“Calm down. You’ve got this. Akaashi is fine.” He whispered. Bokuto righted his shoulders and watched the next pitch. Ball. That made three balls and two strikes. Another ball and Bokuto walked and the game was theirs. He swung for the next. He missed. Bokuto was out, making Japan’s first out for the inning.

“Go sit with Akaashi and calm down,” Kuroo told him as they passed one another. Kuroo watched the first two. Both strikes. He swung for the next, missing. Out. Daichi was up. He just needed to send Tanaka home.

Swing and a miss. Foul. Ball. Ball. Swing and a miss. Daichi was out. Three straight strikeouts, bases loaded, tie game. They were going into extra innings.

Oikawa was back on the mound, Tsukishima behind the plate. His first pitch was a beautiful strike. Foul. Ball. Strike. That was the first out for the top of the tenth. Oikawa bit his lower lip as he smiled. Tsukishima rolled his eyes behind his mask.

Ball. Strike. Strike. Swing and a miss, despite the ball being not so great and inside. Out number two.

Ball. Ball. Ball. Oikawa groaned softly, stealing a glance towards right field where he caught Iwaizumi’s stupid, smug face. Strike. And Oikawa walked the batter with another ball. He cursed softly.

He was ready to pitch, but quickly threw the ball to Kuroo on first. The runner had to dive back to the bag for safety. Oikawa had the ball safely in his possession again, but he didn’t get to pitch before throwing back to Kuroo. Nearly getting the out at first.

Strike. Strike. Oikawa had to stop to check the runner on first again. He was driving him crazy. His next pitch was solid. Swing and a miss and that wrapped up the top of the tenth. All Japan needed to do was get a single run to end this game.

Ushijima was starting them off. Ball. Strike. Foul. Ball. Foul. Deep inside the box, nearly hitting Ushijima, a clear ball. Swing and a miss. Kicking off the bottom of the tenth with a strikeout.

Asahi sucked in his cheeks as he watched the first pitch. Strike. Ball. Asahi hit the ball, sending it mid center field. It was caught and made Asahi their second out for the inning.

Kindaichi didn’t fare much better. He struck out with only one ball. They were still tied and the game was moving onto the eleventh inning.

Oikawa pitched low. The ball was in the dirt, hitting Tsukishima in the knee and bouncing off his catcher's gear. Another ball and Oikawa slides. He calls over an ump. The mound needed to be packed and for fresh clay to be laid down.

Oikawa sends Tsukishima a test pitch. It’s good now. He pitches a ball followed by three strikes in a row.

Strike. Strike. Ball, again down in the dirt, making Tsukishima work for it. Foul. Foul. Ball. Ball.

“Get him out, Oikawa!” Oikawa smiled at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice. Foul. And the ball sent to second. Bokuto may have been able to catch it, but he didn’t. The ball bounced and he threw it to first. Kuroo got the out.

Strike. Foul. Foul. A grounder to right field. Iwaizumi snags it and gets it to Kuroo for the third out.

Kindaichi was up. Strike, and he hit a grounder to shortstop. Kindaichi nearly made it to first, but he was a step short. He was out.

Tanaka tried to bunt the first pitch, but it was a foul. Foul down the left line. Tanaka almost gets nailed by a tight pitch. He drives the next pitch to second. Tanaka didn’t even get close to first. Out number two.

Strike. Ball. Foul. Ball, and Osamu hit a grounder toward third. The third baseman dove for it, but he didn’t manage to grab it. Osamu was now on second.

Strike. Foul. Foul. Ball. Foul. A grounder to third. Matsukawa runs for first, but also is just shy of the base when the first baseman catches it. Third out and the game rolls around to the twelfth inning.

Oikawa started the inning with three straight strikes. The second out comes quickly, two strikes, a foul, and a swing a miss. The next wasn’t as good. Strike. Ball. Foul. Foul. Ball. Strike. That was it for the top of the twelfth, Japan was up to bat starting with Bokuto at the top of the order.

Two balls followed by a decent hit. Bokuto watched the ball from the plate, it went back to the wall, but the fielder managed to jump and catch it. Out.

Kuroo had a ball and a strike when he hit one between center and left field. A base run.

Daichi’s goal was to get Kuroo around those bases. They needed one. Just one single run. He watched a strike before sending a line drive to center field. They got to second in time to force out Kuroo before throwing to first and managing the double play and getting Daichi out as well. Daichi yanked off his helmet to throw it down angrily as he ran through the base. That was their three outs. The game was still tied and it was now into the thirteenth inning.

Ball. Ball. Strike. Strike. Strike. Oikawa winked towards Iwaizumi. Kuroo, who was between them, winked back. Oikawa pouted.

Ball. Strike. Ball, a bad one. Right into the dirt. The bat cracked solidly against the ball. A homerun. Oikawa breathed heavily, annoyed.

The first pitch from the next batter went to the back wall, Osamu and Iwaizumi both running for it. The batter was rounding first to make it to second. Osamu threw the ball to Bokuto. Bokuto snagged it as the batter slid. He narrowly managed to tap the player’s shin before he touched the bag. Out number two.

Ball. Strike. Ball. Foul. And a grounder straight back to Oikawa. Oikawa got it in his glove and threw it quickly to Kuroo, who was waiting for it, his foot already on the bag. The ball landed heavily in his mitt, pain surged through him and he yanked his foot up and away as the batter ran through the base.

It was hard to see what happened, but before anyone could register anything Kuroo was on his stomach, face in the dirt. Oikawa and Iwaizumi got there first. Iwaizumi helped him roll over onto his back while Bokuto and Tsukishima came over to join them. The batter stood off the the side, arms crossed over his chest. He looked almost annoyed, like this was an inconvenience to him.

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, kneeling beside him.

“Ankle,” Kuroo grit out, voice cracking. He was breathing heavily. Okay, he was on the edge of hyperventilating. Tsukishima hooked a finger in the pant leg that Kuroo had been holding up and gently pulled it up. He hardly moved it before a wave of nausea washed over him and he yanked his hand away, covering his mouth hoping to avoid puking. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s eyes met, both blown wide. They saw it too. Tsukishima was on his feet, intercepting the trainer.

“He’s done,” was all Tsukishima managed before walking away towards the dugout. Bokuto wasn’t sure what to say or do as he lingered. He didn’t see what the others saw, not until the trainer took Oikawa’s spot and looked at the ankle himself. Broken. Very broken.

Kuroo’s heel had come up while he had his toes on the bag. The batter ran through, stepping on the back of Kuroo’s heel. It snapped. It wasn’t good. The tainer called for a stretcher. Kuroo was sweating, the pain was overwhelming.

"Kuro?" Kenma looked pale as he watched Kuroo writhing on the stretcher he'd been carried off the field on.

"I'm going with him," Akaashi announced as he rose from the bench, ice still held gingerly against his hand.

"Don't you think Kenma should go with him?" Atsumu asked quietly. Akaashi gave him a look, raising his ugly busted hand.

"It may as well be me." Akaashi shrugged.

"Ew, dude. Is it getting worse?" Oikawa asked, his nose wrinkling. He grunted when Iwaizumi elbowed him in the stomach. Giving him a scolding look. "I mean," Oikawa coughed, forcing a wobbly smile. "It looks great, Akaashi."

With the team thoroughly shaken, Ushijima was up to bat. He watched the first three, two balls and a strike. He swung for the fourth, a foul. Another ball. And a last ball, walking Ushijima to first.

Hanamaki reluctantly made his way to the plate. His mind was still on Kuroo and Akaashi, but he was coming in as a pinch hitter for Asahi. No way was Asahi going to perform right now. He was too worked up over the injuries. On the first pitch, Hanamaki bunted it, but it was a foul. He offered the bunt on the second and missed, repeating the miss for the third pitch. A quick strike out. Hanamaki shook his head as he retreated from the field.

Kindaichi’s first swing was a foul. He watched the next pitch, strike. He hit the next one. It went low into center field, making the center fielder run for it. Kindaichi made his way safely to first and Ushijima rounded to third.

Tanaka rolled his head around, getting the kinks out of his neck. He had to focus. Forget everything else that happened and bring Ushijima and Kindaichi home. The first pitch looked good, but Tanaka hit a foul down the third base line. He hit the second pitch as well. It went to left field. It was caught and Tanaka was out, Kindaichi still on first, but Ushijima was able to get home and tie the game up.

Osamu shook his head in frustration. Two outs already. It was up to him to get Kindaichi home to bring this game to an end. He waited, watching carefully as two balls flew past him. He got a solid connection on the next pitch, but the shortstop managed to pick it up and get it to first way before Osamu could. He was out and they were tied. Again. Thirteen to thirteen. They were going into a fourteenth inning.

Daichi was coming in to play first base in Kuroo’s absence. Hanamaki was also coming in to play now. Bokuto was in no state to play right now. Hanamkai was going to cover second base for the remainder of the game.

A third of the players on the field changed, and Shirabu took the mound in place of Oikawa. It was crazy to think this game was at fourteen innings now, and that they’d now cycled through all their pitchers.

Shirabu pitched a decent opening to the inning, the batter hitting a foul, but the next three pitches were bad. Balls. The batter was walking after a fourth bad pitch. Shirabu bit his lower lip, not happy with that performance.

Ball. Foul. Foul. Foul. Deep into right field. Iwaizumi swore as he ran to the wall hoping to catch it. It was a home run. Two runs in for team USA.

First pitch for the next batter sent deep center, but Osamu caught it to secure the first out of the inning. The pattern continued, the batter connecting with the first pitch, it went low to left field. Ushijima sent the ball back to Shirabu, the batter already on first.

Ball. Strike. Foul. Foul. Deep into the gap between center and left field. Osamu and Ushijima ran for it. Ushijima caught it. Out number two.

Shirabu narrowed his eyes at the next batter. He needed to get this out. Foul. Foul. Ball. Long into center. Osamu smiled, backing up just a bit to catch it. Three outs. Japan was back at the bat. They needed to get three runs to win the game.

Matsukawa loped out. He felt a bit bad for Yamaguchi, who had been named Kuroo’s batting replacement, when he realized he was going to have to go out there to bat no matter what happened. Matsukawa swung for the first pitch. It was a foul, but it was a high pop and the catcher was able to catch it and get him out. A pathetic start.

Bokuto was still batting, but he clearly wasn’t as into it as usual. His steam and excitement completely gone. Strike. Strike.

“Keep your head in the game!” Oikawa yelled at him. Ball. Ball. He swung and got a foul. Foul. Foul. The left fielder clearly wanted to catch it, but it was in a bad position. Ball. Bokuto hit it into the gap between center and right field. He managed to round to second base for a double.

Yamaguchi swallowed thickly as he inched out to take his place in the batter’s box. He really didn’t expect to actually play. Ball. Strike. He felt goosebumps prickle up his arms despite the humidity. He didn’t want to be the one to let his team down. A weak foul. Lofted into left field. Bokuto made it to third, but Yamaguchi was out after the ball was caught. He was at least happy to have gotten Bokuto closer to home, but now they were at two outs.

Daichi made eye contact with Bokuto, holding it in a silent promise to get him home. Strike. Ball. Low into right field. It looked like he was going to be out at first, but the throw was bad and the first baseman missed the ball. Daichi ran for second. Bokuto was home and they were one point closer to tying it back up.

Ushijima was intentionally walked. Likely because he was a strong hitter and was known for home runs. Asahi was up, he wasn’t excited about it. Ball. Diachi took the chance to steal. He was now on third. Foul. Swing and a miss. Asahi struck out. That was it. Their third and final out. They lost. Asahi stood there for a long second before he made his way over to join his team. The weight of the loss on his shoulders.

***

It was late by the time the game was over, and while some of the team wanted to go to the hospital to check on Kuroo and Akaashi, they were told to stay put, that they needed to rest up for the bronze medal game tomorrow. Kuroo and Akaashi needed rest anyway, the team could go bother them later.

Kenma was up still, curled up in his bed, the only light in the room the glow from his video game. There was a knock at the door before it opened enough for Boktuto to poke his head in. Their eyes met, seeing that Kenma was awake, Bokuto pushed the door open more and came in all the way.

“Kenma? Do you think that I could stay with you tonight?” There was a sad quality to Bokuto’s voice. He’d been rooming with Akaashi and Kenma with Kuroo. Now they were both without a roommate. Kenma huffed out a tiny sigh.

“Yeah, okay.” Kenma realized he didn’t want to be alone either. Bokuto lit up a bit and crawled into the bed that Kuroo should have been sleeping in.

***

It was the top of the ninth, Japan was at seven runs, they were behind by one. They’d had to change up their starting line up in order to accommodate the loss of their first baseman and catcher. Tsukishima started the game in Akaashi’s place, but he didn’t have the stamina for a full game. Kenma had subbed in for him at the bottom of the seventh. Daichi had taken over Kuroo’s position at first and Kunimi took his second position in the batting lineup.

For now, they were at the top of the batting order, Bokuto heading to the plate to bat. He wasted no time. He zeroed in on the pitch, he swung. It was a fly ball into center. Bokuto took a few steps, watching it as it sunk into the stands. A home run. The game was tied. He ran the bases and joined his excited teammates while Kunimi went out.

He focused on the ball. It was coming in hot, but he swung and it was a solid connection. It also drove out to center. It kept going, following Bokuto’s ball into the crowd. Another homerun. Back to back homeruns, one pitch each. Sugawara was practically feral as he screamed, shaking Yamaguchi in his excitement. Kunimi made it around the bases and joined his team. He threw himself into Kindaichi’s arms, who picked him up and spun him around excitedly before dropping him back onto his feet so the team could give him high fives all around, Iwaizumi patted his helmet.

Daichi shook his head as he stepped up to the plate. Two hard performances to follow, but they were in the lead and that’s what mattered. The first pitch was bad. In the dirt and nearly hitting Daichi’s feet. He watched the next, another ball. Ball. He swung. It clipped the ball, a foul. Another ball, walking Daichi to first. Tendou smirked as he went out to first, taking Daichi’s place as a pinch runner.

Ushijima had a smile toying at his lips as he watched the first ball hit the dirt outside the box. He fouled the next one. The pitcher threw to first, trying to get Tendou out since he’d taken a few steps off the bag. He was still safe. Ball. Ushijima showed bunt, but pulled back, the pitch no good. It was a ball. He hit the next one, but fouled it again. Strike, and Ushijima was out.

Asahi had barely gotten to the plate before the pitcher tried to pick off Tendou again. Asahi swung and missed, the catcher threw to first. They were really gunning for Tendou at first. Asahi hit a line foul down the right side.

Ball, but Tendou ran for second. He dove for it, but he was tagged just before he made it. Out. He groaned and reluctantly sauntered off the field. Asahi struck out.

Sakusa was at the mound for the second inning in a row. Kenma watched him from through his mask. They weren’t the best communicators, but they were good at their positions. Ball. Kenma shuffled over just a bit. Strike. Strike. Ball. Foul. Ball. The next pitch the batter swung and missed, it would have been the strike out, but Kenma couldn’t keep his hold on the ball. He sighed. When the next pitch came in as a ball and the batter walked, Kenma knew that one was his fault.

Strike. Foul. Ball. Strike. The first out for the bottom of the ninth. Two more. They needed two more outs and to keep them from scoring any runs.

A fly ball was hit to center field off the first pitch. Osamu managed to catch it. One more out to go.

Foul. Strike. Strike. That was it. Three outs. The game was over.

The final score was nine to eight. Japan was the winner.

Atsumu wasn't a cryer. He wasn't. Until he looked at Osamu and the tears pooling in his eyes. Their identical eyes met and suddenly fat tears began to escape from both of them. Atumu bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep the sob in, but Osamu whimpered and through his arms around his twin. They'd deny this ever happened later, even if there was photographic evidence.

Yamaguchi stood, shocked, still staring at the scoreboard, Sugawara's nails biting into his skin as he clung to him in excitement.

Tanaka's shirt was off and he was screaming.

They did it. They won. Sure, one could argue that it wasn't such a big deal because it wasn’t gold, or even silver. They'd won the "loser" game for the bronze medal. But they'd just taken 3rd place. At the Olympics. Being on the podium, regardless of which placement it was, was an incredible feat that not many people got to experience, and they'd just done it. They were the bronze medalists.

Daichi stumbled as Sugawara jumped on his back. There were hugs all around, some players openingly crying, others fighting back tears. They made the podium. They did it. After yesterday’s game, things were uncertain, but they made a comeback at the top of the ninth. Japan was bringing home the bronze medal.

Tsukishima was pretty sure Yamaguchi was getting snot and tears on his jersey, when he caught Bokuto’s eyes briefly. Bokuto wasn’t cheering, in fact, he didn’t even look happy. Tsukishima pried Yamaguchi off of him so he could approach the moping Bokuto.

“You know we won, right?”

“Without the whole team.”

“So you’re going to let that spoil your mood?” Tsukishima gave Bokuto a questioning look. He wasn’t the most qualified to handle emotions, in fact, a majority of the team would have been better equipped for this than him.

“I just wish they were here,” Bokuto confessed. “My two best friends, and they aren’t here when they should have been.”

“On the bright side,” Tsukishima tried, “you can be the one to present them with their medals when you go visit them today.” This was apparently the right choice, because before Tsukishima knew it he was being crushed by Bokuto, who lifted him off the ground in a much too tight hug. At least he wasn’t being gloomy anymore.

***

Kenma eyed the vase of flowers in Bokuto’s hands.

“Why?” He asked, nose wrinkling as he fought back a sneeze from the pollen.

“For Akaashi,” Bokuto said sadly. His hair was flat and kind of droopy. Kenma thought he looked like a lost, wounded puppy. “I also got him this,” Bokuto retrieved a small plush owl from his back pocket. Kenma recoiled. It bore an unsettling resemblance to Bokuto.

“Right,” Kenma said slowly. He wasn’t sure that Akaashi liked flowers or owls, but whatever. He wasn’t going to upset Bokuto more by pointing out that Akaashi wasn’t going to be here for very long.

The two quietly made their way to the room where both Kuroo and Akaashi were staying. They had wanted to come in the night prior after losing to the American team, but it was late and they were told to stay in the Olympic village. They needed sleep before the bronze medal game.

“AKAAASHIIII!” Bokuto prompt forgot that this was a hospital and he should use his indoor voice, not that he really had one. Akaashi smiled at Bokuto from his bed.

“Nice of you guys to show up,” Kuroo chimed in from his own bed, his casted leg propped up on a pillow.

“We had a game,” Kenma shrugged. Kuroo quirked a brow at the nonchalant statement. As if he hadn’t known they were playing today.

“Kuroo told me you guys won,” Akaashi admitted. Kuroo had watched the game from his phone, unfortunately, Akaashi had missed it because he was in surgery, getting the bones in his hand pieced back together. Unlike Kuroo, who had a plate and screws put into his ankle the night before, Akaashi’s could wait a bit longer. Bokuto nodded, more enthusiastic now than he had been earlier out on the field.

“We brought your medals!”

“And flowers, apparently,” Kuroo laughed. Bokuto looked down at the bouquet in his hands, surprise in his face, having forgotten he was holding them. He grinned at Akaashi.

“These are for you!” He announced happily. “They reminded me of you, so…” he shrugged, finally abandoning the doorway to place them on Akaashi’s bedside table. Akaashi’s cheeks were pink as he bit his lower lip in amusement.

“Did no flowers remind you of me, Kenma?” Kuroo prompted. Kenma gave him a lazy look.

“The gift shop didn’t have seaweed.” Akaashi was only half listening to Kuroo and Kenma’s conversation, distracted by Bokuto presenting him with a cute little owl plush, but he snorted softly at Kenma’s sassy retort. Akaashi had a few other owl plushes at home that had also come from Bokuto. He was fond of them, and didn’t mind adding another to the collection.

“Bokuto even got Akaashi a gift! I feel neglected.” Kuroo whined with staged dramatics.

“I’ll get you crutches, how about that?” Kenma replied dryly. On one side of the room Kuroo and Kenma bickered light heartedly while Bokuto recounted a few things from the games while Akaashi patiently listened.

Kenma eventually reminded Bokuto that he had the medals. He retrieved the two heavy bronze medals from his bag and passed one to Kenma for Kuroo. It wasn’t the same as getting the medals with the rest of the team, but it would have to do.

“Scoot over,” Kenma said, nudging Kuroo.

“Excuse me?” Kuroo laughed, shifting over anyway. Kenma gave him a little smile as he crawled up onto the bed beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to work with Mishi again for this HQ Olympic Bang piece, please check out her artwork over on Tumblr! It's super cute!!


End file.
